


Baby it's cold outside.

by taeontae



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeontae/pseuds/taeontae
Summary: Jinki and Taemin walking home together in the cold.





	Baby it's cold outside.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from aff

Jinki stayed huddled close to Taemin for warmth,  the wind was picking up, swirling the falling snow around them.  

  
“We could walk a lot faster, you know, if you weren’t holding onto me so awkwardly,”  Taemin chuckled, teasing his boyfriend.  

  
Jinki tightened his arm around Taemin’s slim waist, burying his face deeper in the fur lined hood of Taemin’s coat.  “Not letting go, you’re too warm.”  The words came out muffled by the thick scarf covering everything but his eyes.  

Taemin smiled, pulling him even closer in response, tightly wrapping his lanky arms around him.

  
Jinki’s apartment building came into view and they picked up the pace, trying not to trip over each others feet, jogging up two flights of stairs in a rush to get inside.    
Taemin kept hold of Jinki’s arm, bouncing from foot to foot, watching the steam come with every breath.

  
Jinki was digging deep in his pockets for his keys, fingers too numb to really feel anything.  Taemin was cuddling up to him, nudging him impatiently.  He was finally able to locate them, “yesss” he whispered.   Hand trembling as he clumsily tried to get the key in. 

  
“Hyunnnnng, hu-hu-hurry up.  It’s f-f-ffreeeezing.”  Taemin whined through chattering teeth.

  
Jinki looked over at him and glared.  “I’m trying.”  The words still muffled, the breath fogging up his glasses a little. 

Taemin couldn’t help but laugh at him.  He he pulled the scarf down, exposing Jinki’s face to the chill, kissing his slightly chapped lips.  

  
“Baby, you’re nose is like ice,” he complained against Taemin’s mouth.

  
Taemin ignored him and continued kissing him softly, smirking slightly as he guided his hands inside Jinki’s scarf.  His icy finger tips coming in contact with the smooth warm skin of Jinki’s neck.  

  
“AHHHH!”  He shrieked, squirming in Taemin’s arms, still trying to get the door unlocked.  Taemin could barely control his smile as he held on, kissing him playfully feeling his hands get warmer at the others expense.  

  
As soon as Jinki got the door unlocked, and was able to push it open Taemin let go, rushing past him through the doorway with an evil giggle.  He kicked off his shoes, and took off through the living room, down the hallway.  

  
“Taemin!  You brat!  Get back here!”  Jinki yelled, tripping over Taemin’s shoes, trying to pull his boots off.  “You’re going to pay for that!”  He stumbled inside and carelessly tossed his scarf and coat onto the couch.

  
He padded towards his bedroom assuming that’s where he ran off to.  

  
“Taemin…babyyyy…”  He cooed.  

  
The younger waited from his hiding place in the bathroom and tackled him from behind.  He pinned Jinki against the wall, with a light thud, slinking his still freezing hands under the hem of his shirt. 

  
Jinki’s torso jerked harshly, every muscle tensing up.  “Taeminnnnn!” He cried, clawing at his arms.    

“Hmm, you're so warm,”  he buried his face into Jinki’s neck.  He nibbled lightly at his Jinki’s ear, pulling at the waist band of his jeans. 

Jinki felt himself start to melt at the little touches despite the chill.  

  
“You know…”  Jinki turned his face to meet Taemin’s lips, “the best…way…to get warm…” he panted between kisses “…is direct body heat…”  He held onto Taemin’s hips pushing them off the wall, guiding him towards the bedroom.  


End file.
